1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an electrical receptacle connector, and more particularly to the electrical receptacle connector that soldering sections of multiple terminals are arranged in a single row so as to improve the soldering process, increase yield rates and prevent the solder skip or short circuit during the soldering process.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A connector is a common electronic component mounted on an electronic device, and is connected to another matching connector that is mounted on another electronic device. Therefore, the two connectors provide the signal transmission and the power transmission between the two electronic devices. One kind of conventional connector is a “Universal Serial Bus (USB) 3.1” connector. The communication protocol of USB 3.1 further adds the specification of “Type C” connector. Thus, the conventional connector of USB 3.1 provides a super high data transmission rate in 10 Gbps. Moreover, the dimensions of the conventional connector of USB 3.1 are reduced for being mounted on the cellular phone or other mobile devices. Besides, the interface plug of the connector of USB 3.1 is symmetrical. Thus, the connector of USB 3.1 can be inserted reversely and therefore can be widely used in various electronic devices.
The connector of USB Type C has an insulated housing, two terminal sets, and a metal case. The insulated housing is made of plastic and has a tongue portion that extends from the insulated housing. The two terminal sets are mounted on the tongue portion for signal transmission. Each one of the terminal sets has multiple terminals. Each one of the terminals has a soldering section that is soldered on a circuit board.
However, the two terminal sets are aligned with each other in two rows. The soldering sections that have identical pin assignments in grounding terminals or power terminals are respectively soldered. Therefore, the soldering process of the terminal set is complicated. Meanwhile, the soldering process has problems of solder skip or short circuit. Thus, a yield rate of the conventional connector is decreased.